1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly to a compressor suitable for use in a cooling system. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a rotary type compressor having a rotor eccentrically disposed in a cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A air cooling system for a vehicle includes a compressor for compressing cooling medium such as freon gas and send the compressed medium to a condenser. Compressors conventionally used for the purpose includes those of an axial piston type and of a rotary type. Those compressors are generally driven by means of power plants, however, conventional compressors are not satisfactory in respect of energy consumption. Further, the compressors used in such cooling systems are of a fixed capacity so that several inconveniencies have been experienced. For example, in the case where a rapid cooling down is desired, it is necessary to decrease the air flow through the evaporator so that the temperature which has passed through the evaporator is decreased. However, such control is not desirable because time is required to obtain a desired temperature. It should further be noted that the compressor is operated constantly even after a desired temperature has been obtained so that unnecessary energy is consumed.